Frosting
by happyditz44
Summary: It’s Zexion’s Birthday and he’s having the time of his life—not. All night he has urges to tell Demyx just exactly how he feels about him, and when he finally gets his chance—he can’t find the words and ends up blowing it. Extended by request. Enjoy!
1. The Party

It was Zexion's birthday and the whole organization had decided to throw him a party

Summary-It's Zexion's Birthday and he's having the time of his life—not. All night he has urges to tell Demyx just exactly how he feels about him, and when he finally gets his chance—he can't find the words and ends up blowing it. On top of that, his cake has way too much frosting, which he hates. Chapter contains one sided Zemyx, angst, and implied yaoiness-don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters-square enix and Disney do. 

It was Zexion's birthday and the whole organization had decided to throw him a party. He hadn't really wanted it at first, and he was still going to pretend that he didn't, but inside he was happy about it. He quietly sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching everyone mingle. Axel was chasing Roxas, Larxene and Marluxia were playing darts with Luxord, Saix and Xemnas were busy discussing something intently, and Lexaus, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin were seeing which of them could drink the most punch. But where was Demyx? Zexion gazed around the room, trying to find the sitar player. He had come to the party, hadn't he? No, he thought to himself, it would be better if he wasn't here. But, he kept looking anyway. Finally, he found him in a small corner of the room. The cute nobody was fiddling around on his sitar, an unreadable look on his face.

_'I want to be with him'_. The thought flashed through Zexion's head, and against his better instincts, he got up and began to walk over to where Demyx was. When he got to the corner where the nobody was sitting, he seized his wrist and began to drag him out of the room and into the hall, not even noticing that the entire organization was following behind them.

"What's up Zex?" asked Demyx, confused.

"Well, Demyx, it's just that, well, I—," he whipped around, hearing giggles. His eyes widened as he saw the crowd of people staring at the two of them, more specifically, his hand that was still grasping Demyx's wrist. Turning back to Demyx, he replaced his look of surprise with his signature glare.

"All I wanted to say was you were the one all up for throwing this stupid party anyway, so don't just sit and sulk in a stupid chair all night." He threw down Demyx's hand, and wordlessly stormed back into the room, but in no mood to party. '_I hate my life,_' he thought to himself as he heard the crowd of people follow him back into the room.

For a few minutes, the room was filled with a thick, awkward silence, but soon enough it was interrupted by Axel shouting, "Let's eat the cake now!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, and all of a sudden, Xigabar appeared, hanging from the ceiling holding a gigantic cake in his hands. As everyone in the room began to sing 'Happy Birthday', Zexion wished he could melt into his chair. Why had he ever agreed to this? Finally, they stopped.

"Blow out the candles," Xemnas commanded, and Zexion moodily complied. Then, the cake was cut and pieces were being handed out to everyone. Zexion tried to stand up sneakily and escape before anyone could see him, but the organization members knew him too well. Before he could take two steps, Saix shoved a giant piece of cake at him.

"Eat it," the blue haired man said, and walked away. Sighing, Zexion took a seat at the end of one of the empty couches, and stared gloomily at his cake. Looking it over with disdain, he began to scrape the sky blue frosting off with his finger. _'They know how much I hate frosting,'_ he thought to himself, as he wiped it off on the edge of his plate. Just then, he heard a tiny gasp from next to him. He looked up quickly with a glare, and then regretted it.

Sitting right next to him was Demyx.

"That's a shame…" said the Sitar player, "you aren't going to eat that?" Zexion mumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

"What was that?" asked Demyx.

"I said if you think it's such a shame, you eat it!" Zexion half shouted. Scraping the disgusting sugary substance off the edge of his plate, he held it up to Demyx's face. "Well, go on then."

For a moment, Demyx was still, but then, out of the blue, he leaned forward and sucked all of the frosting off of Zexion's finger. For a moment, Zexion's brain shut off, his mouth hung open, and he was stunned speechless.

"I—you—weren't, I mean, I didn't think--," he couldn't make a sentence. In the end, "ew," was all he said.

Wiping his finger on his cloak, he stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't think you were just going to lick my finger."

_'Liar,'_ he thought to himself, _'you knew he would.'_

"Well," replied Demyx, "you said I should eat it. You asked for it."

"Whatever…," mumbled Zexion, and he went back to eating his cake. Next to him, he could feel Demyx shrug and something in his brain was yelling at him to just lean over and kiss him, but this time, he had his emotions under control. He just decided to eat what was left of his cake—without any frosting.

The birthday party was over and Zexion lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning.

"Too much cake," he said to himself.

_'Too little Demyx,'_ shouted a voice in his head. He closed his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. It had been a long day. A dull ache resonated in his chest, and though it was not sharp, it was constant and heavy. Tears began to form in his eyes, and soon enough they were rolling down his cheeks. He silently cursed at himself.

_'Why didn't you kiss him?'_ asked the voice. _'You could have solved all your problems right then and there.'_

"Shut up," said Zexion, continuing to cry, "he probably would have tasted too much like frosting anyway."


	2. The Best Present

Summary-The second and final chapter of Frosting…I decided to continue it because a lot of people commented asking for a happy ending so, here it is. Thank you so much for reading the first part and I hope you'll like this part too.

Disclaimer-Again, these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Zexion awoke to an alarm clock ringing annoyingly loud.

"Shut up," he mumbled, but rolled over out of bed anyway. His gaze wandered over to the pile of presents that lay unopened by his bed. _'I might as well see what they got me,'_ he thought to himself, and grabbed the first package. Turning it over in his hands, he examined the wrapping paper. It was just plain silver.

"I'm going to take one guess and say this is from Xemnas," he said to himself, tearing open the paper. Inside was a small box, and pulling off the lid, he found a note on top of the present.

-To Zexion

Happy Birthday.

-Superior

"So I was right." Throwing the note on the side, he stared at the object in the box for a few minutes. '_He got me a notebook?'_ Zexion thought to himself. '_I guess it's just one more to add to the million I've already gotten.'_

The rest of the gifts did not present him with anything different, and from the boxes stacked at his feet, he pulled out notebooks of every size, shape, and color.

"Can they really not think of anything else to give me?" he said to himself, but what he thought was, '_am I really that boring?'_

Finally, all of the boxes had been opened, but one was missing.

"Where's Demyx's gift?" he asked himself.

'_Great,' _he thought, "_not only will I never have a chance with him, but he didn't even bother to buy me a gift for my birthday…not even a notebook!'_ The nobody hung his head. '_Whatever, it probably would have been something meaningless anyway.'_

He continued to stare at his feet as he walked down the hallway. '_Stupid Demyx, stupid me, stupid birthday,' _he thought to himself, when all of a sudden, he slammed into someone.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't see you the-Demyx?" The nobody in mention was on the floor, wincing a bit, a small box held tightly in both his hands. Zexion stood up and glared. Turning the other way, he began to walk down the hall. '_I can't bear to see him now,' _he thought, _'not now.'_

"Zexion, wait!" called Demyx's voice, and for some reason, he did. "I'm really sorry but, I totally forgot to give you your present yesterday." Zexion turned to see the other nobody back up on his feet.

"I meant to give it to you," said Demyx, "but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everybody else. I spent a long time thinking about it, so I wanted to make absolutely sure it was special." He approached Zexion and held out the box.

And just as Zexion was leaning in to take it, the most amazing thing happened. Demyx leaned down and captured his lips in a small kiss. His hands closed around the box, and Demyx pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Zexy," said Demyx, "I think…I love you." Zexion's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"Demyx, I-," but before he could confess, Demyx was turning around and walking back in the direction he had come from.

"I know Zexy," he called, "I'll see you later!"

Zexion smiled. This was the best birthday present ever! He watched Demyx's retreating figure and felt a small smile creep onto his face. He almost forgot about the box in his hand, and didn't remember it until Demyx had disappeared around the corner.

Looking at the small box, he tore off the wrapping paper and carefully pulled off the lid. Inside the box, lying neatly on a bed of cotton was a small silver chain with an oval locket on it. Opening it, he saw the cutest picture he had ever seen-Demyx with frosting and flour all over his face standing next to a very familiar and gigantic birthday cake.

"Hmm," said Zexion, fastening the chain around his neck and tucking the box gently in his pocket, "maybe I should've tried the frosting."

'_Well,' _said the small voice in his head, '_I guess you'll just have to ask Demyx to make you some later.'_


End file.
